Fallout: A New World
by MoneyMakerKid
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction and I made of two things I like Fallout and adventure time with a little of AC enjoy and here's a short summary Vault 203 was running low on supplies and the Overseer sends one of the best to explore the wasteland for supplies luckily for Saint it isn't what he thought it would be like, new friends/allies, new power's and the Rise of a Angel Discontinue
1. Prologue

Prologue

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC". They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

-Angel has been a mechanic of the Vault 203 and one of the best ones in the whole vault or maybe in the world. Some people started to calling him "Saint" or "Saint Angel", because he always was there to lend a hand and help anyone in need, he never ask for a reward or for anything in return. In his spare time he always trains to stay in shape he knew Hand-To-Hand Combat, knew how use any guns and how mantle them or dismantle them, he also knew how to make bombs deathly or non-lethal. After a year ago he had an accident testing some cat eye pills from Dr. Gonzalez it had some side effects, this effects gave him some abilities he learn to master he didn't know what to call it so he just call it Vault Vision and Vault Sense, with it he could see who were friends or who were his enemies. Also he became more agile, stronger and luckier he somehow became the Vault Guardian Angel, few months later he was training in his room until he got call from the Overseer. When he got there the Overseer started to explain the situation and how he would survive better than any Vault police men he had plus he saw all the training he was doing.

He was always ready to help and also curious of the outside world. What will I find? Will I survive? Will I find Allies? He thought a lot of it until the Overseer told him "Are you ready to help the Vault Angel? We need the supplies and ammo" said the Overseer. Before I could say anything a thought of all the people of the Vault of them getting sad if I go but it's for them am doing this so I said to the Overseer…

"Am ready to begin my Journey sir, when will I leave?"

"Tonight Angel go get the equipment we left for you in your room and say your goodbyes"

"Understood Sir" and with that he went to get ready for the outside world….

**Stage Out**


	2. Chapter 1: Old Life and A New Adventure

Chapter 1: Old Life and a New Adventure

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**Angel's POV**

I went to my room to get ready when am passing the corridor I see people looking at me with sad faces and scared faces, I knew why they were like that fear I might not make it back alive. I don't blame them but it's for them am doing it, I made it to my room and found lay on my bed: Rad-X, Stimpak, Buffet, Food, Water and some of the Vault police armor. I didn't need the armor but the bulletproof vest will do, I took it and modified it with my Vault mechanic suit, then I added a duster trench coat, it was black with the Vault number in the back of it (203) I wore my white muscle shirt with black combat pants and boots.

When I was finish putting on my clothes I put on my modified Pip Boy (5,000 y MP3 Player install) I turn it on at scan my body a started to glow, the I scan all my stuff (and the stuff the Overseer gave me) and it all disappear. I scroll through my Pip Boy to "Weapons" and equip my 44 Magnum, Combat Knife and Hunting Shotgun, I sling my shotgun to my back, then I holster my 44 Magnum to my side and finally my Combat Knife I sheathed it in the small pocket in the left of my combat boots. I took one last look around and spotted my acoustic guitar I scan it then store it before I was going to the door I heard a knock when I went to see who it was…. It was the Overseer.

"Are you ready Angel?" asks the Overseer "yes sir am ready" I say when we were on our way to the Vault door when I got in the room all the people of the Vault cheering, wishing good luck, others saying to come back safe. I said my goodbyes and when to the Vault Door signal to the guard to open it just before I step out a kid went running to me with a piece of paper saying "please make it back Saint" she handed me the paper when I look at it, it was a drawing of me and all the people of the Vault together. One small happy tear went down my face, I fold it and out it in my pocket, I kneel down and gave the little girl a kiss in the forehead and I said "don't worry I'll be back home safe and sound" I stand up and walk up to the door wave everyone goodbye and when on, with the Vault Door closes behind me and I walk up the door when…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger what will happen to our hero...… Now let the fun begins**

**Stage Out**


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends and New Allies

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Allies

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**Angel's POV**

I was walking through the cave until a slim of bright light was coming out of the wooded door, I scroll to my Pip Boy and went to "clothes" and took out a pair of Aviator Sunglasses, I put them on and walk to the door when I went to open the door… "WOAH" the door flew open with me falling to the lake below me with that I went to instinct and free fall to the lake and not die in the first day "HOLY SHIT" were the last word I yell before I went in the lake head first.

I started swimming upward to catch some air then I started to look around for land luckily land was near me, so I made it to land got up and before I started to walk away I look at my reflection in the water " dang I grew like hell" I said I stood 5"9 tall, messy spiky black hair with brown dark eyes, now soaking wet I could see the eight pack I develop with my training, am really well fit with tone muscle with a smirk and a small smile, I started my journey on the green land WAIT GREEN .

I started to look around and I saw trees a lot and green grass…. "the hell I thought it be a dessert with all the stories I heard but I guess the bombs didn't do anything" I said to myself has I start to walk away from the lake, only to be stop by a tug on my leg "the fuck" I look down and saw a vine, I follow the line only for my eyes to grow in shock. Green big ass giant with a double edge sword, looking at me like I was his dinner and just that to come true. He yanks the vine, flying me to the air like a yo-yo and I landed again in the lake…

"Ok now am PISS OFF!" I yell been pull out of the lake, in midair I took out my hunting shotgun I pointed it at his head but miss by a long shot only hitting him in its stomach. It let shout of pain that he toss me to a tree hard that it knock out the winds out of me "shit what this thing made off" I thought before it thrust its sword through me, I started to cough out blood, fading into darkness just before that happen I heard a scream like a battle cry but it sounded female. Before I black out the last thing I saw were bunny ears and a orange dog looking at me shock and worry…. "I fucked up bad" were the last words I said before I black out.

**Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake POV'S**

"OH MY GLOB" said the orange dog "guys get over here and look" he said pointing at Saint "What Ja….." he boy couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the target the creature has strike "Finn what are you looking at" say the girl until she saw what or "he" was to their shock it was another human "Fiona what's the mat….." the cat couldn't finish when she saw it was another human "SWEET MOTHER OF GLOB" say yell Cake "Jake is he still alive?" ask Finn to is buddy "let me see" said Jake checking is pulse, eyes widen big " he's still alive" said Jake the group sigh in relief but still in shock seeing another human in OOO.

"We need to take him to the candy kingdom for medical treatment" say Fiona kneeling down to grab him until they hear him groan, which made everyone jump in surprise when they see him coughing blood and opening his eyes slowly.

**Saint's POV'S**

My vision was blurry but I heard a few voices near me, before I could say anything I started to cough more blood again then a heard a female voices "take it easy dude we are not going to hurt you" say the female. I started to regain my vision and my eyes meet the eyes of the voices baby-blue eyes, then I scan my area and saw others.

First the girl was wearing blue shorts with high heel socks wearing black corvettes and a blue and white hoody with long bunny ears, next to her was a boy wearing the same hoody but it had bear ears and he wore blue jeans and black corvettes too. Then I scan their company one was an orange dog with a black fedora and a red loose tied next to the dog was a white with orange spot cat wearing a bow on the head a black and white loose tied. I was out of breath but manage to say "fuck where am I and why do I feel like hell" while I cough more blood.

Before any could answer there was a loud roar we all snap our head to the direction and saw the same monster but it had two double edge sword and he look pissed, "YOU KILL MY BROTHER, NOW YOU DIE" the monster scream. The boy and girl got to a fight stance has the dog and cat turn there fist to hammers, when I saw that my eyes grew and said "HOLY SHIT" all four smirk seeing my reaction, but before they could react the monster took a swing and all four launch the boy the lake, the cat to the tree, the dog to a bush and the girl, with my luck straight at me. The pain shoot straight at me but at the same time gave me a rush when I saw the girl with a large slash to the stomach, which pisses me off. "NOW YOUR SCREW JACKASS" I yell standing up and dashing forward with my brass knuckles, going to a boxing stance I deliver strong blows to the monster stomach and head.

The monster kneel down feeling weak, blood coming from his stomach and head , he took one last look up, meeting with my 44 Magnum in the face "any last word" I said, which I was reply with a fuck you then **"**_**BANG"**_ his head explosive with the shot in the face feeling relive, I sense the other four behind me looking in awe, with that I reply with a weak smile before I started to fall backwards hearing a cry and a scream saying hold on with one last look I was greeted with darkness.

**Stage Out**


	4. Chapter 3: New Fame

Chapter 3: A New Fame

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake POV'S**

Fiona kneels down grabbing the wounded stranger bridal style; while Finn grabs his weapons, Jake turns huge and carries his buddies and the wounded stranger heading to the candy kingdom, on the way Fiona heard a small groan from the stranger she sees he's trying to move but she held him tight with a little help from Cake. They see him opening his eyes slowly and seeing he's trying to say seething….

**Saint's POV's**

"Hey take it easy dude, everything will be alright" I heard someone say, my vision was still blurry, but my sense wasn't. I sense four presences around me, slowly I reach for my Pip Boy and before I could touch it, someone grab my wrist and told me "easy there stranger easy don't move or you lose more blood" say the other voices. I open my eyes to be met with baby-blue eyes, and then he notices a small blush on the girls face.

"Could you let go of my wrist please, am trying to get a Stimpak" I said earning a confuse face "Stimpak?" said the girl at the same time letting go of my wrist. I slowly move my wrist to my face and started to scroll to the "aid" option an selected "Mega Stimpak" and before my and her eyes it appears in my left hand (Pip Boy hand). Her eyes widen and I just smirk while I took the top off and, inject it in the flesh wound, one scream she try to take it off, but her eyes widen even more when she saw the wound started to vanish and heal.

I look up to see her with her jaw drop down, I just smirk and felt something wet on me I look closer and saw her wound open again, "hold still and take a deep breath" I said, she look at me and said "wait what are you going t….." didn't finish while I inject her with a Mega Stimpak she was about to scream but put my hand on her mouth. The cat look at me with over protective look "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER YOU PERVET" said while turning her hand to a giant fist and hitting me, knocking me off "UUFFF" I landed hard on my ass.

Just before I landed I heard a gasp I look to see the cat with eyes widen, touching the girls belly, seen the wound gone and heal, then look at me with an 'am sorry look' I sigh and look up to see a hand I took it and got up meeting who was it… it was the boy "what you do to her?" he ask, "I inject her with this" I show him the Mega Stimpak and motion him to give me his hand, he nodded and stretch it to me, I grab his and inject him with the Stimpak, he scream in pain but saw his wound's vanish and healed before his very eyes "whoa" he said I just smirk at him.

"What's your name" ask the boy while his friends circle around us, I took a deep breath and said "my name's is Saint…. Saint Angel yours?" I took the change and each one first went the girl "hi Saint my names is Fiona and that's Cake" she said pointing at the cat "hey there" then a saw the boy coming up to me and said "Hey Saint am Finn and that's Jake my buddy" he said pointing at the huge shrinking dog.

They talk for a while then headed to Finn and Fiona's tree house and to Saint's surprise he was in awe the others smirk "well Saint welcome to our house" said Fiona opening the door, there's was gold everywhere "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS RICH" I said screaming and in awe. We went to the living room where I ask for the bathroom to change clothes, they look confuse but Cake told where it was "thanks" I said and went to change. I scroll through my Pip Boy and went to the "clothes" option.

I equip some loose fit black jeans, with a sleeves white shirt and my some black corvettes Finn gave me to use, then I scroll to weapons and return my equip ones back and when I did that I heard a few gasp and 'where the hell the go to' I just smirk and equip my brass knuckles and my 44 Magnum with that done I grab my Aviator sunglasses and got out.

**Fiona's POV's**

I heard the bathroom door open and I could feel a blush growing on my face "so where is it you guys want to show me?" Saint said, I just stutter on the words "to…..to….to the can…can…candy kingd….d….d….d…dom" I felt my blush grow even bigger. He raise an eyebrow at me so did the other's "come on guys lets go" I said running out side.

When I was waiting outside I saw Saint tinkering with is Pip Boy, I was going to ask when an acoustic guitar appear in thin air we were all in awe "what?" Saint said, "you play Saint" ask Finn, with a smirk he started to play…

**Saint's POV's and song Lyrics**

I started to strum my acoustic guitar while we walk to the candy kingdom "what you're playing Saint" ask Cake "you'll see in a minute" _**For this look for the song "Sing for me by yellowcard (acoustic guitar)**_

_Look at me and listen close_

_So I can tell you, how I feel before I go_

_Just a year, it's not much time_

_For me to show you, I am proud that you are mine_

_I wish I had known_

_The future in my heart_

_Was just about to start_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_Every lock on every door_

_I put them there to try and hide you from the world_

_And you kicked, yeah, you screamed_

_You never understood you're everything to me_

_I just hope you know_

_The future in your heart_

_Is just about to start_

_Say tomorrow I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_No looking back when I am gone_

_(Sing for me)_

_Follow your heart it's never wrong_

_(Sing for me)_

_No looking back when I am gone_

_(Sing for me)_

_Don't second guess the note you're on_

_Out of time, all out of fight_

_You are the only thing_

_In life that I got right_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you, always hear you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_(Sing for me)_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

When I finish I didn't notice we made it to the candy kingdom and look around me and candy people were looking at until the burst into cheers and applause, and that got the attention of a few girls and a few princess that were visiting the princess bubblegum who Finn explain to me.

The look love struck "oh fuck" was the last thing I said before the citizens started to ask for an autograph…

**Stage Out**


	5. Chapter 4: New Fame Part 2

Chapter 4: New Fame part 2

"Oh fuck" was the last thing I said before all of the candy people started to crow around me asking for an autograph or asking if am single…

**Saints POV's**

People coming to me like I was a Prince or something, until I feel someone grabbing my ass "hey, hey, HEY NO TOUCHING MY ASS YA SICK FREAK" I yell, while trying to find who it was, but then I sense something else, I sense jealousy I look to the castle and I could see the princesses feeling jealous, even Fiona. Then someone grab my ass again "THAT'S IT NO MORE MR. NICE GUY"

I scroll through my Pip Boy and went to the 'wepons' option and selected my 44 Magnum, pointing it in the air with a smirk… "**BANG**" was heard all around the kingdom. All the candy people started to the step back, giving me some breathing room, "ok sorry for that, but I need my space and someone was grabbing my…" didn't get to finish when I felt someone grab my ass again.

I turn around and saw or found no one, but I can feel someone's presents around me, I took my Avi. Sunglasses revealing my Dark Brown eyes. I heard a small gasp near me, I close my eyes then when I open them, looking at my reflection through my sunglasses they turn from Dark Brown to Yellow Gold eyes (Vault vision AKA Eagle vision but doesn't know the real name).

I look around until I found what look like a floating girl, she thought I was looking at her who I was but she looks behind her, while still holding my gun, I pointed at her on the back, touching her back. She froze and I just smirk at her, I lean forward to whisper in her ear… "Nice trick but I also have a few tricks of my sleeve" with that, I grab her ass making her squeal in surprise. "Payback" I whisper to her, I holster my gun and made my way to Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake.

When I made it to them I close my eyes to reveal again my Dark Brown eyes, "thanks so much for the help guys" I said with a lot of sarcasm, we talk a lot on the way to the castle front door there we were greeted by guard who look like bananas, when we enter to be greeted by the king "Ah Finn, Fiona, Jake, Cake and… who are you" said the pink king pointing at me "am Saint…. Saint Angel but you can call me Saint your majesty" "please call me Gumball and this is my daughter Princess Bubblegum" came a girl in a pink dress, pink hair and pink….. Skin just like Gumball. "You're Highness" I said with a bow, she respond with a giggle "please call me Bonnibel or Bubblegum" she said " As you wish Bella (beautiful) " I said then I saw other people coming our way one had pale grey skin, ruby red eyes, long raven black hair, wearing a pair of tight jeans with combat boots and a black hoody up with a vampire design in the front holding a axe looking bass "hey there handsome names Marceline".

Next to her was a girl with orange/red flaming hair with two Ruby's one small one on her head and the other on her chest holding her orange/red/yellow dress. She looks at me and says "Hi am Flame Princess" she bow and I did the same "Saint a pleasure" I said, she giggle.

I felt a chill go up and down my back I look behind me and saw older women, she has blue skin with white/grey hair, she wore a Dark/light blue dress, and she had a tiara on her head. I took a step forward and turn around, she at the same time came forward and look me up and down, she had a huge smile and said " hey there sexy how about I give you a free private tour of the land of OOO huh" she said in a seductive tone.

'I wonder if my charm's still work' I thought with a smirk "well I would love to Bella (beautiful) but I already have a guide but…." I look over to a blushing Fiona, I smirk and gave her a wink " even do I would like to have a sexy one like you I promise to accept her offer maybe next time cutie" I said in a sexy and charming tone that made all the girls in the room blush even harder. I turn around to Fiona and said "let's go" I said, she nodded before we left Gumball came to me and ask "before you go how about a encore" ask Gumball and then all the princess you in agreeing "ok ok ok relax let me think" I said thinking "got it" I started the music through my Pip Boy

**Michel Telo If I Catch You lyrics is the English version of Michel Telo's smash hit 'Ai Se Eu Te Pego'**

**Ow, wow, this way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God if I catch you**

I went through the doors and slide on the rails of the stairs down and into the town

**Delicious, delicious**

**This way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God, if I catch you**

**Saturday at the party**

**Everybody started to dance**

**Then the prettiest girl past in front of me**

**I got closer and started to say...**

I went to two candy girls laughing and I put one of my arms around each one and with them walk towards the town center with the others behind.

**Wow, wow, this way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God, if I catch you**

**Delicious, delicious**

**This way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God if I catch you**

Some girl blush and giggle and look at me in a dreaming look.

**Saturday at the party**

**Everybody started to dance**

**Then the prettiest girl past in front of me**

**I got closer and started to say...**

**Wow, wow, this way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God, if I catch you**

**Delicious, delicious**

**This way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God if I catch you**

**Wow, wow, this way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God, if I catch you**

**Delicious, delicious**

**This way you're gonna kill me**

**Oh, if I catch you**

**Oh, my God if I catch you**

I was at the gates of the kingdom with all the town people cheering for me, I turn around and gave a bow and said "thank you, thank you all" I said and I saw Fiona and gesture her to come "let's go bunny girl you own me a tour around OOO" I said and she just nodded, I said me goodbyes and headed on with Fiona for the tour before Fiona came and gave me a kiss on the cheek saying "thank you Saint" "any time" I said

**Stage Out**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry for taking too long trying to see if either give the courier some slack or give him a treat or something trying to make it epic in a few ways thank you for reading, please review, comment, ask for any special guest or new toys for our hero from anything from either from a game or cartoon or movie if you got any idea am all ears and again thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	7. Chapter 5: The Initiation

Chapter 5: The Kiss, the fight and the title

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**Normal POV's**

Saint and Fiona where returning back from the tour Fiona gave Saint, when they got back, the candy people greeted them and some ask to give him an autograph, a few girls even ask if he sign body parts which then Fiona's face got redder than ever and Saint just shrug it off an went directly to the castle. "You become quite famous Saint" said Fiona "yea first day in the candy kingdom, I become famous, had my ass grab three times and had a crazy slut flirting with me, what's next I got to rescue someone from a nut job" said Saint joking earning a giggle from Fiona.

When they made it to the front door of the castle they heard a scream, princess bubblegum's scream "LET GO OFF ME ICE KING YA PERV" scream the princess, Saint ready himself with his Brass Knuckles while Fiona unsheathed her Ruby sword.

**Fiona POV's**

"Ready Saint, the Ice King is crazy nuts but he's tough" I ask ready for action, while she sees him taking his sunglasses off revealing his Dark Brown eyes. "I was born ready cutie… HERE WE GO" Saint screams while kicking the door open. "Ice King Let the princess go" I said while going to a battle stance and hearing Saint cracking his knuckles and neck. "Foolish girl you think you and…. Who are you?" ask the Ice King looking at Saint, "simple am the princess guardian angel ya perv" Saint said with a smirk.

**Saint's POV's**

"But you can call me Saint…. Saint Angel the Human" I said earning a few gasp, except from the Ice King, how just smirk and said "so there's a new player in OOO trying to get with the ladies" he said with venom in his voice "the fuck, what the fuck are you talking about ya old perv" I said already pissed off that the old coot. "Watch your tongue boy before I cut it out" said the Ice King dropping the princess from a 50 foot drop "whoops" he said "FUCK" I said running towards her, she was falling fast 'shit I won't make it….. No I WON'T FAIL HER' I thought before I felt my Pip boy giving me a little shock before I knew it everything went in slow-mo. By instinct I ran faster than ever, faster than a Jet, I jump in mid-air and grab the princess bridal style and I landed on my ass sliding down to the wall taking full impact "GAAHHHHH" I cough, panting a little.

**Princess Bubblegum POV's**

"GAAHHHHH" I heard, I open my eyes slowly, looking up meeting a panting Saint trying to catch his breath, then he look down and my pink eyes met his….. Neon green eyes. "Saint is that you" I ask, curious "the one and only Bonnibel" he said with a smile, when I try to get up my face met Saints face our noses touching. I could feel myself blushing, but what I did shock me and Saint, I felt something soft on my lips 'O…..M…G am kissing Saint, I made the first move but….. God he feels so warm, so soft' I thought feeling him relaxing and returning the kiss. I couldn't hold but moan to the kiss, about a minute we broke the kiss for air "was that a 'Thank you' kiss or are you just happy to see me" he said "both silly" I said with a giggle. Before I could say anything another voice butt in "how dare you kiss MY bubblegum" say Ice King really pissed off, before I could react I felt myself being lifted when I look up I see Saint lifting me bridal style, then sits me on my Fathers throne "stay here, while I speak with the old coot" said Saint "ok but be careful, if the Ice king is this piss he might kill you" I said worry "relax" was all that Saint said while he went towards the Ice King, cracking knuckles.

I saw Saint, now face-to-face with the Ice King and then the I.K. (short for Ice King) made two ice swords and his eyes were fill with bloodlust and jealousy against Saint "ready to die boy" said I.K. in a cold tone "bring it old man" said Saint and in an instant I.K. dash at Saint 'please Glob protect Saint' I thought worry…..

**Stage Out**


	8. Chapter 6: The Fall of an Angel

Chapter 6: The Kiss, the fight and the title part 2

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**The Fight: Saint VS Ice King**

"So you crazy old coot, you think you can just kidnap a princess and get away with it" said a pissed off Saint going to a boxing stance, the I.K. look at Saint ad dash forward slashing at Saint, only for him to dodge "hold still and died" scream I.K. giving a big slash at Saints shoulder, Saint wince in pain but focus on kicking his ass.

**Saints POV's**

I went towards the I.K. giving him fast punches from stomach to head 'dammit he keeps going and going' I thought but before I could give him a strong blow, felt something cold through my stomach, then I heard a few screams and when I look down my eyes widen when I see the I.K. ice sword. I started to cough blood, then I fell to my knees, fading into darkness "now that you're out of the way ill finally marry a princess and if anyone gets in my way they will join you" said the I.K. passing by me 'fuck, fuck, fuck I can't give up, I can't DIE' I thought until I felt myself getting up "you… Will not… touch….. HER" I yell at the top of my lungs and grasping the ice sword that's through my stomach. I took a deep breath and "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK" I scream pulling out the sword, turning around and dashing forward to the I.K. "how is this poss…" he never finish when he receive his ice sword through his chest and a head-butt, the Ice King fell, blacking out, I look down at the I.K. saying "if am going down" I fell to my knees feeling the darkness consume me "you're going down with me" and with that I fell completely, I heard screaming around me "looks like I'll die this time" I whisper before I close my eyes.

**Normal POV's**

Saint fall beside the I.K. losing a lot of blood, everyone went to Saint's side, Fiona was near so she went an took Saint in her arms trying to wake him and with that the other girls came with King Gumball, Finn and Jake "come on Saint stay with us" said Fiona on the verge of tears, then came princess bubblegum kneeling down beside Fiona and Saint, bubblegum went to check his pulse "his pulse is getting weak by the minute, he needs medical NOW" said bubblegum calling for Dr. Princess for help. Dr. Princess came with Dr. Ice Cream, they brought a medical bed to carry Saint to the medical wing "hurry, hurry we don't have much time HURRY" said Gumball worry for his daughters savior.

**In Deaths Realm**

Lord Death was looking at his kingdom until he felt a presence enter "aaahhh a newcomer…. But hmmmmm it's still not his time not until he plays his part on the upcoming war" say Lord Death calling his apprentice "you call my Lord" said the apprentice "yes Melissa I need you to bring me the newcomer" "As you wish my Lord" said the girl disappearing. Lord Death look to the horizon and thought 'he has a pure heart, truly a guardian angel' Lord Death thought with a smirk

**Saint's POV's**

I was consume by darkness, nowhere to go or escape until I heard a soothing voice "hey wake up, please wake up Mr. Angel" said the voice 'sounds female and her aura is…. Strange' I thought, opening my eyes slowly to meet a pair of ruby crimson eyes "your awake huh, welcome to Deaths world Mr. Angel" said the girl and she offer me a hand which I accepted and got up "so who are you Miss" "Melissa" she answer. I took a good look at her; she was around 5"8, violet hair with a little green, a black top with grey tight pants with high heel combat boots and of course wielding a Scythe, before I could ask anything there was a huge roar in the sky when I look up I saw a skeleton dragon coming at us. I look at Melissa who was somehow scare and she scream "RUN" and with that we hightail out of there; at the distance I saw a cave "over there, come on" I said grabbing her hand.

I saw that it was gaining on us 'fuck, fuck, FUCK' I thought grabbing Melissa bridal style, closing my eyes and feeling the shock from my Pip Boy and by instinct I ran like hell faster than the dragon "hang on" I said going faster and faster, but not fast enough so I toss her in the cave while the dragon grab me with his claws "ANGEL" yell Melissa, the dragon flew high while I was checking through my Pip Boy a equip my shotgun and aim at the head "let me Go" I said to the dragon shooting it at the head, the dragon roar in pain in result letting me go "FUCK" I said falling down but slow 'am still in VAT mode better use it to my advantage' I thought free falling, but out of nowhere the bone dragon came fast, but luckily I dodge it and got on the dragon to ride him "saddle up boy, saddle up" I said cowboy style "YEEE-HAAAAA" I scream cowboy style.

**Melissa POV's**

I look up to see Angel riding the Bone Dragon 'either brave or crazy' I thought while seeing Angel riding the Dragon like a master 'he's good, very good' I thought feeling a blush on my face 'no Melissa don't fall in love with him' I thought, when a roar woke me from my trance, in front of me was Angel, already had tame the beast "hey check out my new pet" he said with a soothing voice that was calm "well at least your useful on something like" "getting us a ride to your master's place right" Angel said cutting me off, I was at shock 'how he knew I was taking him to my master' I thought, then I saw him extended his hand, which I accepted to get up, when I was up and sitting I heard Angel said "hold on tight" "what are you gon…." I never finish when we were send to the air, I cling to Angel for dear life, I saw him looking back at me with a warm, charming smile and with that I felt my heart speed up, and a blush on my cheeks 'he looks so….so…..so handsome, no Melissa focus dammit' I thought while looking around, I saw Death's Castle from a distance "that way" I inform Angel in which I said "as you wish" with a warm smile and going in high speed which again I had to cling to him 'he's enjoy this, but somehow I don't mind…..OMG am falling in love with him' I thought but somehow I held him tight even if my brain said to let go before I develop emotions for him.

**In the Candy Kingdom, Medical Wing**

**Normal POV's**

Everyone was around Saint Worry, scare that he might die "will he be alright" ask Fiona crying on Finn's shoulder "I don't know sis" said Finn to the crying Fiona, Gumball was with Dr. Ice Cream cleaning Saint's wound while Bubblegum made some medicine with some herbs she found at the Forest Kingdom. Dr. Princess was checking at Saint's pulse which shock her "he's stable" said Dr. Princess shocking everyone "but how, is that even possible" ask Gumball still shock, everyone look at Saint's sleeping form, everyone was quiet until "you know his cute when his sleeping" said Marceline shocking everyone and to look at a blushing Marceline, while everyone was looking at Marceline, Finn took one final look at Saint 'come back bro please' thought Finn while leaving with Fiona, Jake, Cake and the others leaving Gumball, Dr. Princess and Dr. Ice Cream to help the wounded Saint.

**Hope you guys like it trying to add new characters like Death's apprentice's Melissa and if you guys got a character in mind please let me know am looking for new ideas, twists, etc.**

**Stage Out**


	9. Chapter 7: The Resurrection of a Angel

Chapter 7: The Resurrection of an Angel

A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid

I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.

Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.

**In Death's Realm**

**Death's POV**

I was looking through my magic crystal ball seeing Saint and my apprentice coming to my castle and at the same time seeing Melissa lean more to Saint through the whole ride 'looks like someone's in love' I thought with a smile 'it's good she found a crush and someone to show here some fun' I thought sitting on my throne waiting.

**With Saint and Melissa **

They were getting near Death's castle but to Saint something was off until he heard a bang with a huge explosive "what the fuck" said Saint riding his dragon to dodge the blasts "it's the dragon defense mechanism, it's to keep the dragons out of the territory" said Melissa holding on to Saint tighter 'shit I better make sure Melissa is safe' thought Saint while getting an idea "hold on Melissa" said Saint while riding up high "get ready Melissa and…GO" said Saint and on cue he got off with Melissa with him before she scream, Saint block her mouth and said "shhhh trust me" and she nodded but what they didn't know is that there were others watching Saint's skill's in action.

**In Death's Castle: Mirror Room**

Lord Death, Marceline, Finn, Jake, Fiona, Cake, Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler were watching Saint in action, which made them worry, except Death which he knew what was going to happen next 'now Melissa give him the guardians power, give him the curse' Death said telepathic to Melissa which she reply 'understood' she said in which the smile widen.

**With Saint and Melissa: Free-Falling above Death Castle**

Saint and Melissa were currently free-falling to Deaths Castle, dodging the mechanism defense system, but however Saint thought that how can both survive this fall so with quick think Saint took Melissa's Scythe and started to use it like slide through Deaths wall down to his court yard, then jump forward to an open window and landed on his ass first while protecting Melissa from damage 'he use his own body to take the full damage to protect me' Melissa thought with a little blush on her face. Melissa got up from Saint and helps him up "well Mr. Angel you really know how to make an entrance, I welcome you to my castle" said a raspy voice, Melissa knew who it was and Saint took a guess "well it's an honor Mr. Death" said Saint shocking Death himself in which he chuckle "good instinct boy" said Death praising the young Vault Dweller. They walk around the castle, they made to the courtyard, that's when Saint was tackle by a black blur and with a squeal that ring through his ear then came a pink blur, then a blond blur then orange which burn "can't breathe, need…..air" said Saint turning blue then violet and then black "guys Saint needs air to live" said Finn telling the girls to get off him, while blushing, Finn sigh and Jake and Cake help Saint up "thanks Jake, Cake and now" Saint said looking at Death "you got something to tell me or give me" ask Saint Shocking everyone including Death "I want to give you an immortal for you to help OOO and AAA, they're in grave danger and you are the only one cause of your pure heart and soul and the only for that am to offer you to be a Curse Warrior" said Death in monotone voice, which everyone except Saint, he thought about and sigh "alright I accept" said Saint shocking everyone, even Death "very well, Melissa if you would" said Death and on cue Melissa walk up to Saint, cup is cheek and gave Saint a passionate kiss, the kiss the girls their jealous thinking 'that girl got a lot off nerves' or 'how dare that bitch touch my guy' until a dark greenish aura appear on them and with a flash of light they saw something that made them blush like hell.

When the smoke cleared Saint appear shirtless but with some kind of tattoo, the tattoo was in form of a tribal tattoo but with curse mark added giving him the power of the curse Warrior (or in Saint's state the Fallen Angel Tattoo) everyone look at him in awe, Death came to Saint and said "now it's time to wake up and by the way my apprentice is going with you, to teach about the curse when you're done she's free to return or stay with you" he put on finger at Saint's head and in a flash of light he vanish, along with the others.

**Candy Kingdom: Medical wing**

Gumball was on a chair near Saint hoping he wake up with his best friend Marshall lee floating beside him "so Gumball you forgot to tell me about your patience" ask the undead King of the Vampire and of the Night O Sphere (that's right Marshall Lee is the King of the Night O Sphere and his mom is his secretary) "it's complicated he's not from OOO or AAA and he promise to tell us of himself and where he come from when is tour of OOO with Fiona finish, but the Ice King came to kidnaped my daughter, in doing so he broke the treaty and try to kill us, but he protected us even if it cost him his life" said Gumball taking a deep breath "so where's my daug…." Marshall never finish when a flash of light appear around Saint's body and with a 'thump' Finn, Fiona, Cake, Jake, Marceline, Flame Princess and Peppermint Butler appear around Saint and a mysterious girl was on top of Saint's sleeping body.

Everyone around Saint started to wake up and when they saw Deaths apprentice on top on Saint the girls were jealous while the boys envy him but push it aside, Melissa woke up sleepy feeling something warm under when she look down, she turn crimson red and jump of Saints still sleepy form, before anyone could talk a groan interrupted their thoughts has they look at Saint's body stirring. Saint opens his eyes slowly and started to get up until he felt his whole body burn, he gave a painful scream that somehow was powerful that the whole castle started to shake "what's happening to Saint" ask Marceline trying to hold Saint in place "is his curse tattoo its forming look" said Melissa everyone look at Saints body to see the Tattoo form, when it was finish Saint slowly got up to a sitting positing "welcome back to the land of the living Saint" said Finn helping him up.

Before Saint could say anything his Pip Boy started to vibrate, he look at the screen to see a S.O.S signal from his vault, he press to it and he started to hear gun shots, explosions and weird sounds "Saints it's the Overseer if your hearing this, it's because where under attack" when Saint heard this he felt his heart in his throat "Look Saint whatever you do, don't come back you hear me, **Don't**" Saint was now shaking in fear and without thinking he dash through the door ignoring the screams of his friends 'fuck old man, you forgot that I ever leave my family to die' thought Saint going to VAT mode and dash like a cheetah. Behind Saint where Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake "come on guys we better hurry" said Jake turning big and the rest jump on his back to catch up to him 'god Saint please let us help, you're not alone here' thought Fiona, a single tear down here face.

**Stage Out**


	10. Chapter 8: True Power Of The Fallen Ange

Chapter 8: True power of the Fallen Angel

**A "Fallout" and "Adventure Time" cross-over with a little of AC written by MoneyMakerKid**

**I do not own "Fallout, Adventure Time or AC" They're owned by their respective owners Bethesda Games, Cartoon Network and Ubisoft Games.**

**Only thing I do own is Vault 203, the colony within and the main character.**

**Money: sorry for the delay had a lot of school work and was thinking of other stories and crossover. **

**Past**

Before Saint could say anything his Pip Boy started to vibrate, he look at the screen to see a S.O.S signal from his vault, he press to it and he started to hear gun shots, explosions and weird sounds "Saints it's the Overseer if your hearing this, it's because where under attack" when Saint heard this he felt his heart in his throat "Look Saint whatever you do, don't come back you hear me, **Don't**" Saint was now shaking in fear and without thinking he dash through the door ignoring the screams of his friends 'fuck old man, you forgot that I ever leave my family to die' thought Saint going to VAT mode and dash like a cheetah. Behind Saint where Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake "come on guys we better hurry" said Jake turning big and the rest jump on his back to catch up to him 'god Saint please let us help, you're not alone here' thought Fiona, a single tear down here face.

**Present**

Saint was running fast, faster than ever but what he didn't know was that he's starting to unlock his **Fallen Angel mode**, his eyes turn black with a cross in the middle, a purple dark halo appear above Saints head and finally black wings spread out of his back, but he didn't notice and he started to fly to the Vault in high speed. Saint enters the Vault to smell something, it smells like….. Death "what the fuck is happening here" said Saint he walk to the common rooms until he heard a scream 'what is that….LISA' thought Saint, running to the scream to find some kind of creature trying to rape her but couldn't, but before that thing could Saint gave it a roundhouse kick to the face breaking it in a instead. Lisa was on the floor scare, when Saint look at her she look around 20 years old had crimson red hair, neon green eyes, stood 5"10, had C to D cup, in one word she was beautiful, when Lisa saw who it was she automatic hug Saint crying on his shoulder, while Saint said soothing words.

Soon after she stops and looks up to Saint "your back, thank god I thought I might have been rape by that…that…. **THING**" she said calming down a little, Saint look around and saw that it was clear to go "come on, we are leaving, oh and here" said Saint giving her his trench coat, so she can cover herself "thanks Saint" she said and took the creatures sword, Saint raise an eyebrow at her "what am more into melee attacks" she answer, both left the diner but stop when they found the whole colony….. Dead, Lisa turn green in horror and Saint close his eyes and gave a small prayer, but were snap out of their stupor when they heard a maniacal laugh they look up to see Max one of the Vaults gang, but look different he look like the creatures but what piss Saint was he was holding a little girl by the hair while she cry for mercy and when Saint look closer, his eyes widen it was the same girl who gave the picture to Saint "well, well, well if it isn't Saint **FUCKING** Angel come back to this hellhole" said Max while letting out a long slithering tongue to lick the little girl and with that Saint snap and disappear in a black blur and sucker punch Max, hard letting his hold on the girl loosen up just to catch her.

Saint took the girl to Lisa and handed her the little girl "stay hidden while I take out the thrash" said Saint while handing Lisa the girl just in time to block a roundhouse kick from the mutated Max "come on Saint let's take this outside" said Max while grabbing Saint and tossing him though the wall and out the mountain, chasing after him.

**Outside the Vault**

Saint soar out the Vault and to the air in which he activated his **Fallen Angel mode **and a purplish dark aura was coming out of Saint, then came out Max but he look different now, his grew longer and was dark green, his eyes lifeless and filled with death, also bat like wings "**hope your ready Angel cause am going to make you suffer, for all the times you spoil my plans to kill the old man**" his voice sounding demonic, at this came Jake, Cake, Finn, Fiona and Marceline just to hear the most angelic voice they ever heard "**come on then if you're so sure you're going to win then come at me… Maxi" **said Saint going to his boxing stance, making Max attack at rage 'big mistake' thought Saint.

**(First fight scene I write hope you like it)**

**ROUND 1: Mutated Max VS Saint Angel**

Max went for a right hook but Saint block it and twisted his arm and deliver a knee kick to his stomach a couple of time then an elbow smash to the head sending him flying down hard, Max quickly stood up and let a blood curling howl and charge at Saint throwing wild punches which were either block or dodge by Saint "**HOLD STILL**" scream Max delivering a roundhouse kick to the head which Saint dodge and gave a upper kick to his jaw sending him high up in which Saint appear and started to deliver strong jabs left and right, ending it with an axe kick sending Max down "**oh no you don't**" said Saint going in high speed to the ground and when Max was in range Saint gave him a strong roundhouse kick to the head sending him flying to the lake, Saint look to the lake and thought 'too easy unless' and out the water came one ugly mother…. I mean a mutated Max "**HAHAHAHAHAHA OH HELL YEAH NOW WERE TALKING**" said mutated Max laughing like a madman while his tentacles were thrashing around trying to hit the group, luckily Saint and Marceline flew them to safety "**ok you guys stay put and hidden**" and with that Saint took to the skies to attack the mutated max.

Angel took to the skies, M4 in hand and a few grenades"**Alright shithead time to DIE**" said Max swinging his tentacle trying to hit Saint, he 'tries' but Saint doesn't a shoots at his eyes causing pain "**YOU BASTARD YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT**" roar Max going wild to hit Saint but still miss, Saint just smirk seeing how easy Max can get piss and it will be his downfall, but maybe is Saint downfall cause one of the tentacle hit him hard knocking down and to lose his **Fallen Angel Mode**, while he was falling he felt someone grab him he look up to see Marceline "what are you doing" "helping you" was Marceline reply and Angel knew he couldn't argue with here so he told her to avoid the tentacle and to keep him close for the shoots in which she nodded. Marceline and Angel were doing great and Max was getting irritated "**THAT'S IT**" roar Max releasing more and more tentacles in which he hit Marceline and Angel, grabbing Angel and launching him high up while holding Marceline "ANGEL" scream Marceline getting the attention of the others to look and to see Angel free falling, Angel was trying to come up with a plan until he remember the mini nuke he took before leaving the Vault, he look down to see Max about to eat him but Angel had other plans. Quickly bringing out the mini nuke and activating it the only words that Angel said were "am ending this with a bang" and Max ate him to the others horror but only a few had their heart broken and those were Marceline, Fiona and Flame Princess with Princess Bubblegum who came to help just to see Angel get eaten "**HAHAHAHA I FINALLY KILL THE SAINT HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA**" scream Max until he felt a massive radiation spike but was too late to do anything when he exploded from the inside releasing Marceline just in time to escape the Blast.

When the smoke cleared up only a few remaining's of Max were left, everyone that heard of what Angel said saw what and knew what case the explosion, they were about to return to the castle to treat Lisa's and Kate's wound and make a statue to honor Angel until a cough earn their attention to the limping figure of Angel who was having a hard time standing "hey, you aren't gonna leave little 'cough up little blood' old me here huh" and with that Angel black out and was about to fall when a pair of arm wrap around him so he didn't fell to the floor, Fiona look at Saints calm face and a small smile grace her face "you really know how to worry your friends huh Saint" she said earning a few chuckles from the group and Angel surprise them waking up a little saying "well what can I 'cough' say it's a gift and 'cough' a curse but I try not too" he said standing up with Fiona's and Marceline's help when she floated down, Finn walk to Angel an patted his shoulder without hurting him more "you scare us man, you had us worry thinking you die in the guy's stomach" said Finn in which Angel said "I know and am sorry I did, in my defense I didn't plan on getting eating or if Marceline hold on to me tighter I would have not happen" in which he receive "watch it Saint or ill finish the job that Max couldn't do" said Marceline, Angel look at Marceline and surprise her with a kiss to her cheek which made her turn tomato red, with steam coming out of her ear "relax Marceline I know you did your best" said Angel giving her a warm smile making her undead heart skip a beat, everyone there turn and began their journey back to the Candy Kingdom.

**Stage Out**


End file.
